The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Chamaesyce hypericifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Silverfog’.
The new Euphorbia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Angelbachtal, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Euphorbia cultivars with freely branching habit and numerous flowers.
The new Euphorbia plant originated from an open-pollination made in June, 2006 in Angelbachtal, Germany of a proprietary selection of Chamaesyce hypericifolia identified as code number F-04-06, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Chamaesyce hypericifolia as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Euphorbia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Angelbachtal, Germany in October, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since August, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.